Accidentally in Love
by puffles 44
Summary: It was like any other day for the royal couple...but they realized something.... it's a songfic! Yuuram! A Valentine's Day fic! one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! Never had, never will. I also don't own Accidentally in Love. The counting crows own it.

A/N: As you see.... this is a songfic, and well.... this the first time I'm making one so.....the 'she' in the song somehow pertains to Wolfram....... That's all for now! And if I have wrong grammar, feel free to tell me! And I almost forgot:

Italicized and centre aligned- song

Italicized-thoughts

* * *

Accidentally in Love

Once again, we find the two love birds running around the castle. One would usually say, "Wolfram, like I told you so many times ago, I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!!!" The other would reply "Yes you are! I can tell from how you look at each other, that the connection between you two is more than what you're telling me!" Yet, another misunderstanding between the two...... But is that what things seem to be....... Could there be other things inside their heads? We'll see....

_So she said "What's the problem baby?"_

_"What's the problem, I don't know well, maybe I'm in love" (love)_

_I think about it, every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_"*sighs* Will it stay like this forever? Every time I look at him, there's this feeling I can't describe..... What is it?!?!" Yuri thought furiously as he took a left turn, just in the nick of time, before bumping onto one of the walls._

_"How dare that wimp cheat on me like this?! How can I stand being around him?! What is it? What is it that makes me act this ways towards him?!" _He thought as he chased his double-black fiancé with much effort.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I know nothing 'bout love, oh...._

"_What is it with me?! Why is it that I expect to Wolfram to chase me every single day?! There's something about him that is different..... It's like he's saying something to me but I don't know what it is...." _Yuri thought as he ran as fast as he can.

It seems that Wolfram was slowly catching up with Yuri.

"_Just a little more..... I can catch up with him! When I get my hands on you, Yuri, you'll regret cheating on me!" _Wolfram ran faster.

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on, the world will follow after_

_Come on, come on, cause everybody's after love_

"_You can do it Wolfram!" He cheered to himself, "I'll catch up with you in no time, Yuri! But...what will I do with him when I catch him....I can't kill him.... What am I? A predator who's catching his prey and instead of killing it, he plays with it? I don't understand it! Why is it that I become so weak when I'm near him?!"_ Wolfram thought frantically, still chasing Yuri.

_So I said "I'm a snowball running."_

_Running down into the spring that's coming on this love_

_Melting down under blue skies, betting out of sunrise shimmering love_

Yuri was getting tired but he didn't stop running. He didn't want Wolfram to catch up to him. But what will Wolfram do to him?

"_I know that he's been chasing me around for quite some time now.... But what is he going to do to me? Sure, he keeps on telling me that he'll burn me into crisp, but is that what he's going to me? Hmmm.....I wonder..... What am I thinking?! I don't have the time to wonder about-"Yuri's_ thoughts were disrupted when he fell and sprained his ankle.

"_Oh no, I'm doomed.....but is that what's going to happen to me? Well at least I'll know for sure..."_

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream _

_Never ever end of all this love_

_And well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love, oh _

Yuri was wincing on the pain of his sprained ankle. He looked at his left and saw Demon King Manju wrapper. He thought, with no doubt, that it was Dakaskos who littered.

"Dakaskos...." He mumbled.

And again, he winced because of the pain.

_These lines of lightning mean were _

_Never alone, never alone, no, no_

Wolfram finally caught up with Yuri. He was shocked to see Yuri on the floor, wincing of the pain.

"Yuri, are you alright? What happened to you? Where does it hurt?" Wolfram asked all at once.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just slipped on this wrapper and sprained my ankle." Once Yuri finished the sentence, he winced again.

"Hold on tight, I'll carry you to Gisela's office. Don't worry; I'll make sure Dakaskos will pay for what he did." Wolfram slowly lifted Yuri off the ground.

"Thanks Wolfram." Yuri said as he clanged onto Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled. To be able to be this close to Yuri, without Yuri complaining, is something to be happy about. Yuri in the other hand was blushing........

_Come on, come on, move a little closer_

_Come on, come on, I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on, just settle down inside my love_

"_To be this close to Wolfram makes me feel....uncomfortable.... I know it's not him....but why? Why do I feel nervous when I'm around him? Is it because I'm....no it can't be....I must be dreaming, right? Of course, this is not a dream but.....I can't be falling for a guy, right? And he's my friend....but why do I feel that he's more than just a friend to me?" _Yuri thought.

"Wolfram, why is it, I feel safe when I'm with you?" He asked.

"_Oh no, why did ask that?! Stupid involuntary facial muscles!"_

"It's because I'm your bodyguard and because I'm your fiancé." Wolfram answered.

_Come on, come on, jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on, we were once a upon a time in love_

"_I_ _know this sounds crazy, but yes, I'm falling for him, there's no doubt about it. I love Lord von Bielefeld. I think it's about time to admit it, both to myself and to wolfram. But how am I going to say it?" _Yuri thought.

He looked at Wolfram's emerald green orbs and he can't describe the feeling that's going on inside him. Wolfram noticed that Yuri was staring at him. He was blushing.

"What are you blushing about?" He asked Yuri.

"Nothing. It's nothing, don't mind it." Yuri said frantically.

He raised an eyebrow but he didn't let the topic expand.

"_I wonder what the wimp is hiding from me.... Is he cheating on me with some girl, I don't know about? He's my fiancé, for, Shinou's sake, he should respect me! Why am I acing this way?! I can't be in love with him, can I? For Shinou's sake, he's a wimp! I can't be in love with a stupid, insolent, naive, handsome, charming..... What am I thinking?! It can't be! It can't be happening! I can't be in love with a person like him! But....I can't stand seeing him with another person.....It hurts me when he states that our relationship was an accident.... Maybe I am falling for him.....Why do I do these things if I don't love him.... I'm an idiot when it comes to love. I love Yuri....." _Wolfram thought.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love, accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love, accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love, accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love_

Wolfram stopped walking. They stared at each other's eyes, gathering all the courage to say what they feel for one another.

_Accidentally_

They said these two separate lines at the same time:

"Wolfram, I just realized that I love you."

"Yuri, even if you're a wimp, I love you."

They were surprised when they said the words 'I love you' at the same time. Their hearts were filled with joy and content. Without a moment's hesitation, they kissed each other for the first time, and their background music was:

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally_

They broke the kiss to gasp for air. They looked at each other's eyes then looked away as they blushed.

"Wolfram...." Yuri called.

"Yes, Yuri." Wolfram looked at him, still blushing.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past. From now on, I'll treat you the way I'm supposed to treat you, as my fiancé. Yuri said, looking at Wolfram in the eye.

A smile appeared on Wolfram's face.

_Come on, come on, spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on, the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love_

"To be truthful, Yuri, That was the first kiss I had in my entire life." He said.

"Really! I didn't know! I thought that a guy like you experienced lots of kisses already." Yuri was surprised and happy at the same time.

"That's because you didn't ask.....wimp. Come on; let's get that sprained ankle healed, so I can start punishing Dakaskos now." Wolfram started walking again.

"Thank you Wolfram.....and also, to be truthful that was my first, as well......" Yuri said.

Wolfram just kept on smiling, Yuri smiled too, at least he knew that he was loved by the person, he just realized, that he loved.

_I'm in love....._

"And Wolfram...." Yuri called out again.

"Yes, Yuri...." Wolfram replied.

"Don't overdo it." Yuri said, concerned.

"As you wish...." Wolfram replied. But he will.... for him, it was unforgivable, unforgivable......

This was a good start for the two. And at least they learned a lesson.....

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N : I hope you enjoyed reading this! please R&R! And Happy Valentines Day Everyone!


End file.
